El Bombero
by Shazamfan96
Summary: Cuando un incendio en el apartamento de Hinata provoca que un bombero la rescate, accion que desencadenó una serie de eventos que inicio algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba, algo que definitivamente mejorara sus vidas. Historia ambientada en el mundo moderno sin ninjas ni chakras, solo gente normal en situaciones normales. Rated T por menciones de desnudos.


_**¡Hola a todos! Después de mucho de no escribir en español, se siente muy bien volver y que de mejor manera que con un NaruHina. Esta historia ha estado guardada en mi disco duro por un tiempo ya, así que decidí **__**terminarlo y subirlo, además de que también subiré una segunda parte si el fic es de su agrado.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto no es de mi propiedad, solo está loca idea.**_

* * *

_**El Bombero.**_

Cuando Hinata escucho la alarma de incendios del edificio en donde vivía entro en pánico, no solo porque le asustaba la idea de que podría haber un incendio, sino que ahora se encontraba desnuda solo con el paño que utilizo para taparse al salir de la ducha. La joven Hyuga estaba a punto de hiperventilar cuando un bombero entro en su apartamento advirtiéndole que tenía que salir inmediatamente.

La chica quería morirse de la pena debido al extraño que entro en su hogar y la encontró en semejante estado de desnudez, no solo eso, pero el hombre no la dejo tomar nada de ropa ya que este la tomo por la cintura y la alzo sobre su hombro al ver que la chica no obedecía sus órdenes.

Hinata intento luchar contra el hombre por tomarla y cargarla sin su permiso, pero cuando este la saco al pasillo y pudo ver las llamas que se acercaban hacia su apartamento, ella dejo de protestar para dejar ser cargada hasta el exterior.

El incendio comenzó en la casa de Deidara debido a que una de sus esculturas explotara cuando una candela cayo sobre esta y la prendió en llamas con tan mala suerte de que no se dio cuenta que parte de los materiales que utilizo para su escultura eran inflamables. En cuestión de minutos, todo el apartamento estaba en fuego y no tardo en extenderse por todo el piso.

Por suerte las alarmas sonaron alertando a los residentes del edificio, logrando así que todos pudieran salir, bueno, todos menos la joven Hyuga que no había salido hasta que un bombero llegara y la sacara.

\- ¡Hinata! – una voz la llamó, la voz de su amiga y vecina Ino Yamanaka.

\- ¡Ino!

\- ¡Por Kami! Mujer… ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Por qué estas semidesnuda en la calle? – preguntó la rubia sorprendida al ve a su amiga vestida solo con un paño mojado.

\- Me estaba bañando cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar, apenas salí para vestirme un bombero entro en mi apartamento y me saco. – explicó la Hyuga mientras intentaba cubrirse del frio de la noche y las miradas de los hombres que no dejaban de verla.

\- ¿Un bombero? ¿Pero ellos acababan de llegar, cua…? ¡NARUTO! – la rubia exclamó como si acababa de tener la respuesta de una interrogante, pero no sabía cuál, hasta que procesó lo que originalmente la rubia estaba intentando decir.

\- ¿¡Como que los bomberos acababan de llegar!? – preguntó la chica sorprendida.

\- Veras Hina, los bomberos acaban de llegar, pero un bombero si te rescato. Era mi primo Naruto que estaba de visita cuando el incendio comenzó, venia del trabajo en la estación de Konoha y aun llevaba el uniforme de bombero excepto por el casco y la chaqueta, así que entro en modo rescatista y evacuo el piso, cuando no vi que estabas afuera y vi que el incendio era en tu piso, le dije a Naruto que aun estabas en tu apartamento y fue a rescatarte. – explicó la chica.

\- ¿Tu primo?

\- ¡Sí! Es hijo de mi tío, el medio hermano de mi padre, eso nos hace medio-primos hermanos, ¿Creo? – dijo la chica tratando de explicar el parentesco con el hombre que la rescato.

\- Bueno… gracias a tu primo estoy viva, pero al menos me hubiera dejado tomar una bata o una cobija. – dijo la pelinegra abrazándose más fuerte debido al frio de la noche.

\- ¡Lo siento! Pero debía sacarte rápido de allí. – Hinata se sobresaltó cuando sintió que alguien le ponía una chaqueta pesada encima al mismo tiempo que escuchó la voz masculina del hombre que Ino decía era su primo.

El hombre era alto y muy musculoso, algo que ella sabia muy bien ya que sintió sus músculos cuando la saco del apartamento. Notó que este, al igual que Ino, era rubio; la diferencia era que el tono rubio del hombre era más oscuro que el de Ino y, además, sus ojos eran del azul más intenso que jamás haya visto en sus 23 años de vida.

\- ¡Hola, mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze! Lamento haberte sacado de tu casa así, pero debes entender que tu vida estaba en riesgo.

Hinata solo podía asentir la cabeza al ver lo increíblemente guapo que era Naruto, aun con su cara sucia debido al fuego y su cabello despeinado por el casco de bombero, Naruto se veía como un modelo de los que aparecían en las revistas de moda que su amiga Sakura suele leer en el trabajo.

\- ¿Lograron a pagar el fuego ya? – preguntó Ino a Naruto, logrando sacarla de sus pensamientos del rubio.

\- ¡Sí! Lamentablemente, todo el piso 5 fue consumido, dentro de una hora podrán volver a sus departamentos y en dos horas podrás ir a revisar que pertenencias no se arruinaron por el fuego.

Al escuchar las palabras del rubio, Hinata volvió a entrar en pánico, pues recordó que la medalla de honor de su primo podría haberse destruido en el incendio. La mujer podía sentir las lágrimas aparecer en su rostro debido a la posibilidad de perder el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su adorado primo quien falleció haciendo su trabajo como oficial de policía hace 5 años.

\- ¡Hina! No te preocupes, te puedes quedar conmigo, Sakura se quedo hoy con su novio, así que su habitación esta libre esta noche. – dijo Ino tratando de calmar a su amiga.

\- No es eso Ino… - respondió la joven mientras se cubría con la chaqueta del rubio. – … la medalla de Neji aún estaba en mi casa, la he perdido para siempre. – dijo la chica dejando que las lágrimas cayeran libremente por sus mejillas ya que había perdido el recuerdo más importante de su primo.

\- ¿Te refieres a esta medalla? – preguntó el rubio sacando de su bolsillo del pantalón, una medalla que Hinata conocía muy bien.

Era la medalla de honor de su querido primo.

\- ¡La medalla de Neji! – exclamó contenta. - ¿Cómo?

\- La vi colgada en la pared de tu casa cuando te saque, se que es una medalla de honor para un oficial caído y sé que es algo muy importante, así que lo tome cuando volví a apagar el incendio. – respondió el rubio un poco apenado, el hombre se estaba rascando la nuca en señal de vergüenza mientras que un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

Pero el hombre casi le da un infarto cuando la joven Hyuga se lanzo a abrazarlo en agradecimiento por salvar la medalla. El acto en si no fue lo que casi lo mata, fue que cuando la chica lo abrazo, la chaqueta que la cubría se abrió y el paño que tenía puesto se cayó al piso, dejándola completamente desnuda y pegada al cuerpo del sonrojado Naruto.

Ino miraba sorprendida al ver a su mejor amiga en brazos de su muy sonrojado primo, ella vio cuando se le cayó el paño al piso, por lo que sabía que, en este momento, su cuerpo desnudo estaba pegado al cuerpo de Naruto y eso explicaba la hemorragia nasal de su pobre primo.

Hinata, al contrario, no se había dado cuenta de su estado de desnudez, ni de que le estaba causando al pobre rubio. La chica estaba tan feliz de recuperar la medalla que ignoraba lo que acababa de ocasionar y las consecuencias que este traerían a su vida personal. En ese momento, estaba muy feliz como para darse cuenta, bueno, hasta que llego el momento en el que sí se dio cuenta.

El grito de Hinata se pudo escuchar por todo el vecindario acompañado de la abofeteada que esta le dio al pobre rubio que se encontraba completamente sonrojado y atontado debido a la perdida de sangre que la hemorragia nasal le causó. Ino por su parte, solo pudo reírse ante la situación ya que Hinata comenzó a disculparse al procesar que la que tenía la culpa era ella y no el rubio.

Definitivamente esa noche no podría ser peor.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Hinata fue a trabajar como cualquier día normal, la chica estaba un poco afectada ya que perdió muchas de sus pertenencias como sus muebles y la mitad de su ropa y zapatos, pero por suerte su uniforme de secretaria no se había perdido, así que al día siguiente se vistió y partió hacia su trabajo en Uchiha corp.

\- ¡Hinata! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? – preguntó una chica pelirosa que se acercaba corriendo hacia su amiga y compañera de trabajo. - ¿Por qué no estas en casa? O ¿en el hospital?

\- No exageres Sakura, no me paso nada, así que no tengo que ir a un hospital. – respondió la chica que estaba acostumbrada a la personalidad dramática de su amiga pelirosa.

\- Hinata… tu casa se quemó, perdiste la mayoría de tus cosas… ¿Cómo es que estas tan calmada? – preguntó Sakura.

\- Eran solo cosas materiales, además, parte de mi ropa esta intacta. El señor Sarutobi dijo que la semana que sigue comenzara con las reparaciones y que en el lapso en el que dichas reparaciones ocurrían no debía pagar renta, ni la del mes que viene. – dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en su escritorio. – También llame a la compañía de seguros y me dijeron que mi póliza cubre daños contra incendios, así que me van a dar una compensación para ayudarme a reestablecerme, así que todo está bien.

\- ¿Pero? ¿Y tu salud? – preguntó la chica.

\- Estoy bien, el primo de Ino me saco a tiempo antes de que algo malo me pudiera pasar. – respondió Hinata aun recordando lo que sucedió anoche.

Sakura se sorprendió al escuchar que Naruto rescató a su amiga.

\- ¿El Dobe te rescato?

\- ¿El Dobe?

\- ¡Naruto! ¿Él te rescato? – volvió a preguntar sorprendida.

\- ¡Sí! ¿Lo conoces? – preguntó esta vez Hinata.

\- ¡Claro! Somos amigos de primaria, además de que fuimos novios en secundaria… él y yo somos muy buenos amigos. Sasuke, él y yo. – respondió.

Hinata estaba sorprendida de escuchar que no solo su amiga y compañera de trabajo lo conocía, sino que su jefe también lo hacía. ¿Es que ella era la única que no? Solo faltaba que también conociera a su familia sin que ella lo supiera.

\- ¡Señorita Hyuga! – la grave voz de Sasuke Uchiha la sacó de sus pensamientos y la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. - ¡Puedes venir a mi oficina por favor! – pidió el joven Uchiha.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Claro, señor Uchiha! – respondió antes de levantarse y dirigirse a su oficina.

Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre serio y de mucho poder, pero a la vez, era un hombre amable y justo, pero para Hinata, él era su jefe y eso significaba que su persona la ponía un poco nerviosa. Y hoy no era la excepción, la joven Hyuga estaba prácticamente temblando cuando entro a la oficina del Uchiha, para su suerte, el hombre de cabello negro la llamo para saber de su estado.

\- Señorita Hyuga, escuché lo que le sucedió anoche. Sé que esta pasando por una situación difícil y si necesita unos días libres, estoy más que dispuesto en dárselos con gozo a salario completo. – dijo el hombre, sorprendiendo a Hinata.

\- ¡Gr-gracias señor Uchiha! Pero no es necesario…

\- ¡Claro que lo es! Lo que le paso es una situación arriesgada, sino fuera por el dobe, usted podría no haber estado aquí. – Hinata se sorprendió al escuchar que su jefe sabía que Naruto la había salvado y después de que Sakura le dijera que ella, su jefe y el rubio eran amigos de la infancia, no le extraño que él rubio le haya contado, siempre y cuando solo eso le contó.

\- Por favor, tómese la semana encárguese de todo lo que tiene que hacer con la compañía de seguros y con todo lo que conlleva el perder tu casa en un incendio, Sakura se hará cargo de tu trabajo hasta que regreses, ¿De acuerdo?

Hinata asintió sabiendo que no había caso en discutir con su jefe, el hombre ya había tomado su decisión y al parecer no había forma de convencerlo de lo contrario, así que Hinata decidió tomarse el resto del día y la semana para descansar y relajarse del estrés del incendio.

* * *

\- ¡Ino! ¡Estoy en casa! – gritó Hinata al entrar al apartamento de su amiga que le había ofrecido un techo en el que podía quedarse hasta que finalizaran las reparaciones de su apartamento.

\- ¿Ino? – preguntó la chica al no escuchar respuesta de su amiga. – Probablemente ya se fue a trabajar.

Dicho eso, la mujer se dirigió al baño para encontrarse con un completamente desnudo Naruto Namikaze. Este estaba saliendo de una ducha fría y al parecer se le había olvidado el paño para secarse ya que estaba completamente empapado.

Hinata se sonrojo al ver el desnudo y fornido cuerpo del rubio frente a ella, este tenía un cuerpo perfecto lleno de músculos gracias a su trabajo como bombero, uno de sus anchos brazos estaba cubierto de tatuajes que lo hacían ver como un chico malo, en él tenía a un zorro de nueve colas tatuada a color, mientras que en su trabajado abdomen tenía otro tatuaje en forma de espiral que hacía resaltar sus deliciosos abdominales.

Pero lo que la dejo sin aliento fue el gran tamaño de su… "masculinidad" lo que la dejo paralizada en el marco de la puerta con una cara que parecía que su cerebro había hecho corto circuito. Hinata logro echarle un vistazo más a la desnudez del rubio antes de que por fin la vergüenza se apoderara de su persona e hiciera que se desmayara frente al hombre que le salvo la vida la noche anterior.

\- ¡Hinata! – este exclamó cuando la vio en el piso al desmayarse por encontrarlo desnudo en el baño, este aun tenia un gran sonrojo cuando la chica apareció frente a él en ese estado, pero nuevamente entro en modo rescatista cuando vio a la chica perder la conciencia y caer al piso.

\- Bien hecho Namikaze, vas a matarla de la pena si sigues así. – se dijo cuando la tomo en brazos y la llevo al sofá.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde, Hinata despertó de su extraño sueño que tuvo con su héroe de cabello rubio. Recordaba con detalle cómo se veía su cuerpo musculoso y como le gusto verlo, pero, en fin, era solo un sueño.

¿O no lo era?

\- ¡Buenos días! – la voz de Naruto la hizo reaccionar y al verlo sin camisa solo le confirmo que de verdad lo había visto desnudo y que no fue un increíble sueño.

\- ¿S-sí… paso? – se susurró a sí misma.

\- ¿Sí hablas acerca de lo que paso en el baño? Pues sí, si paso… creo que con eso estamos a mano. - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de pena mientras se rascaba la nuca en señal de nerviosismo.

\- ¿A mano? – preguntó confundida.

Naruto se sonrojo un poco al desviar su mirada hacia la mesita que estaba al lado del sofá, el hombre aun se rascaba la nuca en señal de nerviosismo.

\- ¡Si! Ya sabes… por lo de ayer… ¿Cuándo me abrazaste y se te cayó el paño? – Naruto dijo aun evitando su mirada.

Que Naruto le recordara lo que paso ayer no le ayudo en ocultar la gran vergüenza que sentía por haber entrado en el baño cuando el joven bombero se estaba bañando, peor aún, ahora tenía que sumarle la pena de ayer.

\- ¡Kami-sama! Había olvidado lo de ayer…

\- ¡L-lo siento! ¡No quise incomodarte…!

\- ¡No es nada! La verdad fue mi culpa por no tocar. – respondió la chica completamente sonrojada mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

Naruto sonrió igualmente sonrojado, el joven bombero se sentó al lado de la chica en el sofá. Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras intentaban calmar sus corazones que por alguna extraña razón estaban acelerados. Ambos jóvenes estaban tratando de encontrar la manera para romper el silencio incomodo que apareció entre los dos, pero lamentablemente, no encontraban la forma de hacerlo.

No hasta que Naruto se le ocurrió algo.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó repentinamente.

\- Umm…

\- ¡Yo sí! No he almorzado y hay un puesto de ramen cerca de la estación que es muy bueno. – dijo el rubio levantándose del sofá con energía. - ¿Qué dices?

\- No tengo dinero…mi billetera se quemo en el incendio… - trato de explicar Hinata, pero fue silenciada por el rubio.

\- ¡No hay problema! Yo invitó… considéralo mi forma de disculparme por los momentos embarazosos entre los dos. – dijo mientras le ofrecía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Hinata lo pensó unos segundos ya que no estaba segura si la idea de salir a comer con el hombre que conoció la noche anterior de una forma embarazosa era buena. Pero al final accedió, que importaba como comenzó su extraña amistad, la mirada y la sonrisa del rubio fueron suficientes como para convencerla de ir con él.

* * *

El puesto era sencillo y humilde, un lugar para comer y salir rápido y a Hinata le gustaba, el aroma del ramen la hipnotizo al instante y la presentación de la comida hizo que la boca se le hiciera agua. Naruto por su parte, tenia un brillo en los ojos al entrar al lugar, se notaba que este era su lugar favorito y por la forma en la que la cocinera lo saludo, ella dedujo que si era su lugar favorito.

\- ¡Naruto!

\- ¡Ayame!

Ambos jóvenes se saludaron antes de que el rubio y la pelinegra se sentaran en las bancas frente al mostrador, la mujer de cabello castaño se veía de la misma edad de Naruto.

\- ¿¡En donde estabas, que no habías vuelto por acá desde hace tres días!? – pregunto la castaña antes de entregarle un menú a Hinata.

\- Me estoy quedando donde mi prima Ino, al parecer al capitán no le gusto la idea de que viva en la estación. – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa antes de pedir un plato de Miso Ramen.

La respuesta de Naruto extraño un poco a la Hyuga, ella no sabía que él vivía en la estación, ella pensaba mas bien que él tenía su propia casa o apartamento, pero al parecer ese no era el caso.

\- Bien… ¿Y quién es tu amiga? – la mujer pregunto con una sonrisa picara mientras observaba a la joven Hyuga.

\- Ella es Hinata Hyuga, es amiga de Ino y de Sakura. – respondió el rubio.

\- ¡Aja! Amiga… ¿no querrás decir tu novia? – preguntó la mujer haciendo que tanto Naruto como Hinata, se sonrojaran hasta la medula.

\- ¡No! ¡no! No es así

\- ¡N-nosotros apenas y nos conocemos!

Por alguna extraña razón, a ninguno de los dos les supo un poco amargo diciendo eso, pero ambos decidieron ignorarlo por el momento, por ahora tenían mucha hambre y preferían comer que pensar en esas cosas. El espacio donde se sentaron era un poco pequeño, lo que significaba que estaban muy cerca del otro.

\- ¡Yo quiero un Miso Ramen grande! – pidió el rubio con emoción.

\- ¡Un especial en camino! – dijo Ayame mientras apuntaba la orden en su libreta para luego dirigirse hacia la Hyuga. – ¿Y tú, Hinata? ¿Qué vas a ordenar?

\- ¡L-lo m-mismo! – dijo de repente muy nerviosa.

\- ¡Excelente! Ya regreso con su orden. – dijo la castaña para luego irse a la cocina.

Naruto y Hinata se quedaron un momento en silencio disfrutando de la compañía del otro, se sentían un poco nerviosos, pero a la vez se sentían bien, como si siempre han salido juntos a comer. Es más, el recuerdo de lo que sucedió anoche y lo que paso hace unas horas, ya eran más que recuerdos viejos que les causaba más gracia que vergüenza.

\- Así que… ¿Trabajas para el Teme? – preguntó Naruto de repente.

\- ¿Ah?

\- ¡El Teme…! Sasuke… - dijo mirándola con una sonrisa que al parecer tenia tatuada en la cara.

\- ¡Ah! Sí, tengo año y medio de estar trabajando para él. – respondió Hinata con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello de tras del oído. – Sakura me refirió y he estado trabajando allí desde entonces.

\- Así que Sakura le dijo a su querido novio para que te contrate. – dijo el rubio.

\- ¿Novio? – preguntó la peliazul confundida.

\- ¡Sí! ¿Qué no sabias?

\- ¡N-no! – respondió completamente sorprendida.

\- Pues sí, son pareja desde la universidad, creo que después de que Sakura y yo terminamos, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella. Pero fue hasta que estaba en la universidad que tuvo el valor para declarársele.

\- Pero… ¿tú y ella fueron novios? ¿verdad? – preguntó.

Naruto suspiro antes de contestar, en su mirada se notó un aire de nostalgia y anhelo, sentimiento que desapareció tan rápido como apareció.

\- Cuando éramos jóvenes, Sakura era el amor de mi vida, siempre estuvimos juntos desde el jardín de niños y yo la amaba desde entonces… - Hinata escuchaba muy concentrada las palabras de Naruto, la forma en la que contaba su historia la hacia suspirar y muy en el fondo deseaba que fuera de ella de quien hablaba, aunque aun no se lo admitía.

\- Ella y yo comenzamos a salir en secundaria, pero nos dimos cuenta de que, no funcionábamos como pareja. - Naruto le dedico una sonrisa apagada, una que le confirmo que a pesar de lo que paso, el aun la quería. – Ella estaba enamorada de Sasuke desde el jardín de niños y yo… bueno, me di cuenta de que a pesar de lo mucho que la quería, una relación no era lo que quería.

\- No era la mujer para ti… - Hinata suspiro sin querer, algo que Naruto escuchó.

\- Se podría decir… - respondió con una sonrisa.

Hinata estaba a punto de decirle algo para animarlo, pero en eso Ayame llego con el pedido de ambos; Naruto cambio su semblante al mismo de antes apenas vio la comida, el cambio la sorprendió un poco, pero al probar el ramen se dio cuenta por qué.

\- ¡Esto es increíble! – dijo antes de continuar comiendo emocionada.

\- ¡Lo sé! Es el mejor ramen de la ciudad y mi favorito. – respondió el rubio con entusiasmo.

\- Y tu eres nuestro cliente favorito, después de todo… eres nuestro héroe. – Ayame dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Héroe? – preguntó Hinata curiosa.

La sonrisa de Ayame fue casi tan grande como la de Naruto, en su rostro se veía el orgullo que tenía y cuando desvió su mirada hacia la foto que estaba en la pared se dio cuenta por qué. En la foto se podía apreciar a una Ayame y a un Naruto más jóvenes, tal vez de unos 20 o tal vez de su edad. Ambos estaban junto a un hombre mayor vestido de cocinero que se encontraba abrazando aun sonriente Naruto que estaba un poco sucio.

\- Naruto salvo el restaurante hace 3 años, él todavía estaba en la academia de bomberos y vino a cenar aquí como siempre. En ese entonces mi papá estaba a cargo y ese día estaba cansado, en fin… dejo un delantal cerca del fuego y la cocina se prendió en llamas. – al juzgar por la forma en como contaba la historia, Hinata podía deducir que tenia un final feliz o al menos eso esperaba ella.

\- No fue nada, solo salte sobre el mostrador, tome el extintor de incendios y apague el fuego. – dijo Naruto encogiendo los hombros dándole poca importancia a lo que hizo.

\- ¡No solo salvaste al restaurante, pero también salvaste a mi papá! Cuando llegué la ambulancia y el resto de los bomberos estaban aquí, pero gracias a Naruto, los daños fueron mínimos.

\- ¡Bah! Les debo a Teuchi y a ti mucho por ayudarme a mantenerme en la academia, salvarlos era lo menos que podía hacer.

\- ¡Ya deja de ser tan modesto y acepta que fuiste un héroe! Es por eso por lo que comes gratis aquí y nombramos el especial después de ti. – Ayame respondió mientras le daba un golpe de tras de la cabeza a Naruto.

El intercambio entre ambos era muy divertido, era como ver a dos hermanos hablar. Era como estar viéndose a ella y a Neji discutir porque al Hyuga varón no le gustaba sus vegetales.

\- ¿Hinata? ¿estas bien? – preguntó Naruto muy preocupado.

Hinata notó como Naruto y Ayame la miraban preocupados y no lograba entender porque, no hasta que sintió algo mojado en su mejilla y fue cuando entendió que estaba llorando.

\- ¡L-lo siento! Es solo que… verlos discutir así me recordó a mi primo…

\- ¿Neji?

Hinata asintió al oírlo escuchar el nombre de su primo, el tema de la muerte de su primo aún le afectaba un poco y Naruto se dio cuenta de ello al ver su expresión.

\- Tu primo debió ser un gran hombre. – Naruto le dijo a la chica.

\- Lo fue, él siempre me defendió de brabucones y siempre me apoyo en todo. – la chica dijo sonriente. – De verdad lo extraño mucho.

\- Sé que donde sea que él esta, esta orgulloso de ti… - Hinata se giro a verlo sin saber como reaccionar a sus palabras, después de todo, sus encuentros no han sido nada más que situaciones embarazosas. – Eres una mujer fuerte y muy valiente. Déjame decirte que, si yo fuera tú, después de lo que sucedió ayer y hoy, pues me escondería en mi habitación por siempre.

\- Pero aquí estas. – Hinata dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Aquí estoy… - respondió el rubio.

Hinata se sentía muy extraña estando al lado del rubio, se sentía como cuando tenia quince y le tocaba clases de arte con el Sr. Otsutsuki. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuanta que le gustaba el rubio primo de su amiga; era cierto que al principio le atraía físicamente cuando lo conocio, es decir, el rubio era muy apuesto y todo, pero ahora se estaba dando cuenta que le gustaba su forma de ser y actuar, se estaba enamorando de él después de un solo día de conocerlo, aunque sonara muy loco.

\- Gracias… - Hinata dijo posando su mano sobre la de él, acto que hizo que el rubio se sonrojara antes de decir un "de nada" de manera nerviosa. Ayame por su parte solo quería tomarle una foto al momento y guindarlo en la pared ya que le parecía la escena muy hermosa y romántica.

El resto de la noche ambos se la pasaron hablando y comiendo, Naruto termino sorprendido cuando descubrió que Hinata podía comer más que él y casi llora de la humillación cuando ella venció su récord de más platos de ramen comidos.

Al final, ambos se la pasaron bien.

Pero lamentablemente ya era hora de volver a casa, pues el día ya iba terminando y Ayame debía cerrar, además, debían volver para no preocupar a Ino quien debía de estar esperándolos en casa.

\- Me la pase bien… gracias Naruto. – Hinata dijo un poco nerviosa.

\- No fue nada, yo también la pase bien. – dijo Naruto igual de nervioso.

Ambos caminaban en silencio por las calles de Konoha, ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Todo iba bien, pero había algo que Hinata aún no entendía, y eso era porque Naruto estaba quedándose donde Ino.

\- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

\- Lo acabas de hacer. – respondió Naruto con una sonrisa de diversión en el rostro.

\- ¡Es en serio! ¿puedo? – volvió a preguntar la Hyuga; Naruto asintió.

\- ¿Por qué estas donde Ino? Es decir… trabajas para los bomberos de Konoha, y ningún primo adulto, que vive en la ciudad, se queda a dormir en la casa de su prima sin razón alguna.

Naruto rio un momento mientras seguía caminando, su mirada se perdió en la luna llena que estaba sola en el cielo, se quedó mirándolo un momento antes de suspirar y mirarla a ella de nuevo.

\- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que Sakura no era la mujer indicada para mí? – preguntó de repente, cosa que confundió a Hinata, pero asintió afirmativamente de todos modos.

\- Luego de que termináramos, conocí a Shion… ella era una chica… "especial," muy coqueta y para nada reservada. Nos conocimos en una fiesta de un amigo mutuo de la secundaria; congeniamos y salimos por un tiempo… mucho tiempo.

Hinata seguía su relato con atención, y por lo que escuchaba, sabía como este iba a terminar.

\- En fin, ella era una mujer de gustos finos y cuando vio que yo deje la universidad para entrar a la academia de bomberos, pues… no le gusto mucho. – Naruto seguía caminando normalmente, su voz parecía normal, pero sus ojos delataban la decepción que sentía por la experiencia vivida.

\- Hace 6 meses la descubrí con otro hombre, uno más mayor y con mucho dinero… un día decidí confrontarla, discutimos, ella dijo cosas, yo dije cosas y al final, ella me echó de nuestro apartamento. He estado viviendo en la estación, trabajando como loco estos últimos meses, pero en mi ultimo rescate tuve un accidente que casi me cuesta la vida, por lo que estoy incapacitado desde hace un mes y como no tengo a donde ir, pues Ino y Sakura se ofrecieron a darme posada.

Hinata quería abrazarlo para que se sintiera mejor, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, en vez de eso, ella tomó su mano y la apretó levemente en señal de apoyo. Naruto se giro a verla antes de dedicarle otra sonrisa, solo que esta vez su sonrisa era diferente, era una sonrisa que se veía más real que las anteriores.

\- Lo siento… no quise aburrirte con mi tonta historia.

\- No fue tonta, ni me aburriste… - las palabras de Hinata eran suaves y Naruto quería escuchar más de ella. - G-gracias por compartirlo conmigo…

\- Siento que he hablado toda la noche de mí. – dijo el rubio un poco apenado.

\- Pues sí, pero lo he disfrutado… siento que ya te conozco tan bien como Ino y Sakura… - dijo la chica sonriendo con diversión.

\- No tan bien… aun hay cosas que solo ellas conocen.

\- ¿Cosas vergonzosas, espero?

\- Definitivamente, algo que no sabrás jamás… - dijo el rubio mientras caminaba junto a la chica, ambos aun con las manos juntas.

\- ¿Nunca? – preguntó Hinata con un puchero, la chica sabía que estaba nadando en aguas peligrosas, coquetear con el hombre que no solo le salvo la vida, sino uno que acaba de compartir sus desdichas amorosas, pero algo en ella la hizo continuar.

Al ver el puchero de Hinata hizo que el corazón de Naruto diera un vuelco en su pecho, no solo se veía completamente adorable, sino que la acción hizo que un fuego se incendiara en su estómago. Naruto casi la besa ahí en ese momento, pero se detuvo como lo ha hecho casi toda la noche desde que llegaron a Ichiraku's.

\- Tal vez en otra ocasión.

\- ¿Y cuándo será eso? – preguntó aun siguiendo con el juego que ella empezó.

\- Tal vez en otra cena… ¿El próximo viernes? – preguntó el rubio un poco nervioso.

Hinata casi se atraganta con el aire cuando Naruto la invitó a salir de nuevo, solo que sentía que esta vez la cena significaba otra cosa más.

\- ¡M-me gustaría! – respondió al final.

Ambos continuaron su camino hasta que llegaron al apartamento de la rubia, el lugar estaba vacío sin señal alguna de la rubia chica que vivía allí. No fue hasta que Hinata entro a la cocina que vio una nota en el refri que decía que había salido con su novio Sai a ver una película y a cenar y que muy probablemente no regresaría hasta el otro día.

\- Creo que seremos solo nosotros… - Naruto rio nervioso.

\- Sí… umm… creo que me iré a dormir… ha sido un día largo y eso…. – dijo la chica un poco nerviosa de estar sola con el rubio.

\- ¡C-claro! Entiendo, creo que yo también me iré a dormir… - dijo el muchacho.

Ambos se mantuvieron quietos en sus lugares sin querer moverse, el ambiente era tenso entre ellos al punto de que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Ambos jóvenes se encontraban parados en la sala del apartamento, Hinata se encontraba jugando con sus dedos índices, mientras que Naruto se encontraba rascándose las cicatrices que tenía en sus mejillas.

\- Creo que después de lo que ha pasado estos días, no debería estar tan nervioso. – dijo Naruto sonriendo nerviosamente.

\- Creo que a una persona normal no les pasa estas cosas. – respondió la chica.

\- Se puede decir que no somos como los demás.

\- ¿Ah no? – preguntó Hinata con una mirada coqueta mientras se acercaba más al rubio.

\- No… creo que soy una persona valerosa. – respondió Naruto acercándose también a la chica.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- ¡Sí! Después de todo… es mi trabajo ser valiente.

\- ¿Y que tan valiente te sientes ahora? – preguntó la chica mientras subía sus manos a los hombros de Naruto.

El muchacho respondió rodeando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica; ambos tenían el corazón acelerado, mientras que sus rostros se tornaban cada vez más sonrojados.

\- Detenme si no quieres que siga… - dijo Naruto a centímetros de los labios de la chica.

Hinata en vez de responderle con palabras, le respondió al unir sus labios con los de él. El beso se sintió increíble para Hinata, los labios del rubio sabían a ramen y extrañamente, le encantaba ese sabor a la pelinegra.

Naruto por su parte estaba tocando el cielo cuando sintió los suaves y dulces labios de la chica sobre los suyos, el delicioso sabor de la chica era suficiente como para embriagarlo y la sensación del beso lo hacia querer nunca separarse de ellos.

Después de unos segundos, ambos se separaron sin aliento y con el corazón a 100, aún estaban abrazados y sonrientes, el sonrojo de ambos era muy notorio, aunque ambos ignoraban ese detalle de momento. Fue en ese momento en el que Hinata se separó de Naruto y se dirigió hacia la habitación.

\- Gracias por esta noche, Naruto. Me divertí mucho. – dijo la chica deteniéndose a medio camino de la puerta de la habitación de Sakura y luego se dio la vuelta para verlo, la chica estaba completamente sonrojada, pero tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¡N-no f-fue nada! – respondió un Naruto igualmente sonrojado.

Hinata se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Sakura, la joven mujer se movía con un elegante y seductor movimiento de caderas que Naruto no pudo ignorar y que ella sabía que el no pudo evitar mirar. Al llegar a la habitación, Hinata cerró la puerta y se acostó en su cama con el corazón en 100 mientras que en su rostro aún tenía una sonrisa triunfante.

Naruto por otro lado, solo pudo acostarse en el sofá recordando los eventos de hoy, su cita con Hinata fue increíble y el beso que acaban de tener aun lo tenía hipnotizado.

\- Eres algo increíble Hinata Hyuga… Mañana será un día muy interesante. – se dijo así mismo antes de irse a dormir.

Esa noche ambos durmieron con una sonrisa en sus rostros y con la ilusión que su nuevo futuro para ambos, un inicio de algo especial entre los dos, lo que no sabían es que, esa noche sus destinos se entrelazaron y sus vidas cambiaran para bien.

_**¿Fin?**_

* * *

_**¿Qué les ha parecido? Déjenme sus reviews y si gustan de una segunda parte solo déjenme saber. ¡Hasta la proxima!**_


End file.
